


Dans le feu de l'action

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Une mission ne se déroule pas complètement comme prévu, et Natsu se fait blesser en voulant protéger Gray.AKA un peu de sang, des mages idiots protecteurs et de l'esprit d'équipe.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gratsu Weekend 2021





	Dans le feu de l'action

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais prévu normalement un récit pour chaque jour de la semaine Gratsu mais celui d'hier ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Je vais sans doute le retravailler plus tard mais cette version me paraissait trop terne, ou avec trop d'humour à mon gouts. Bref. Voici le One-shot du jour ! On retourne à la base de mon style, de l'angoisse et un peu de romance sous fond d'action!

**Dimanche 7 Mars**

**Consume / Protect**

Gray avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralentie. Normalement leurs missions se passaient relativement bien, se focalisant plus sur les combats et l'actions que sur un réel danger. Normalement leurs missions étaient simples. Il fallait servir de garde de corps pour des riches, chasser des animaux sauvages ou des créatures magiques hors de champs ou de village, parfois des missions d'infiltration ou de guilde noir à détruire quand les autres membres de Fairytail n'avait pas prit les missions car trop peu payé et souvent au gout de l'équipe trop facile.

L'équipe aimait plus le voyage et la découverte que les récompenses, malgré que Lucy était souvent juste pour son loyer. Cela restait néanmoins de bon moment entre amis.

Mais cette mission ne se passait pas comme prévu. Gray voyait impuissant Natsu être brutalement jeter sur le sol prêt de lui, tenant son flan d'une main qui sous l'horreur de son partenaire elle devenait rapidement rouge. Gray cria son nom, se précipitant vers à ses cotés alors que le monstre rugissait et se préparer à frapper de nouveau le mage encore sonné et blessé.

Pour une récompense pour une fois assez correcte, l'équipe s'était mit en route vers le village montagnard de Soldnage. Ils devaient simplement chasser une sorte de créature qui vivait normalement dans le haut de la montagne et qui c'était mit à attaquer leurs élevages de chèvres.

La créature c'était révélé être un gorille des montagnes, une créature de plus de trois mètres de haut, aux griffes et crocs acérés, et à la capacité de plutôt dangereux de soufflés du vent avec sa bouche. Cela n'avait pas été prévu par l'équipe. Erza n'arrivait pas à lui faire face assez longtemps pour permettre aux autres d'attaquer. La rousse avait été soufflée sur l'esprit que Lucy avait invoqué pour l'aider rapidement après quelques tentatives.

Cela avait laissé au gorille la possibilité de s'attaquer au reste du groupe maintenant qu'Erza avait été écarté du combat. Personne ne l'avais vue venir quand il chargea Lucy avant de brutalement changer de direction et mettre Gray a terre avec sa magie.

Tout était passé si vite.

Le monstre venait de saisir la jambe de Gray, sa main forte serrant douloureusement sa cheville avant de le jetait brutalement contre le sol. Gray entendit ses amis criaient quand il rencontra le sol de la montagne rocheuse, jurant qu'il avait put entendre quelque chose craqué sous lui et espérait que ce n'était pas l'une de ses cotes.

Il eu juste le temps de se redressait pour voir la créature marché vers lui, rugissant avant de courir pour sans doute finir avec l'un de ses opposants. Le mage de glace n'avait pas le temps de se relevait, la jambe encore un peu douloureuse et le temps manquant cruellement. Gray se préparait à un invoquer un mur de glace quand l'attention du monstre fut détourné.

Natsu venait de sauté sur le gorille des montagnes, les poings enflammait et un air féroce sur le visage. Gray fut impuissant alors qu'il pouvait voir la patte de la bête frappé durement Natsu, projetant violement Natsu au sol à quelques mètres de lui.

Natsu avait connu pire, mais Gray vit l'autre mage gémir en atterrissant sur le sol, sa main se levant aussitôt sur son flan sanglant. Les griffes de la bête avait put rivaliser avec les épées d'Erza, et le torse nu du mage de feu avait été une ouverture trop visiblement pour le monstre. Lucy cria, inquiète pour les deux garçons et Erza.

Le gorille rugit, marchant vers eux alors que Gray inquiet se précipitait vers Natsu toujours au sol et sonné. Ses mains brillaient de magie, observant inquiet la plaie vif des quatre griffures profondes qui entaillait le torse de Natsu. Le sang coulait librement entre les doigts de Natsu, se rependant lentement sur le sol malgré que le garçon tenté d'arrêté l'hémorragie.

**"Natsu !"** Cria Gray, arrêtant l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa magie et ses propres mains. L'autre garçon gémit d'inconfort sous la sensation de froid soudain sur sa peau. Le temps pressé et Gray se retourna un court instant. Le gorille cria derrière eu, ne laissant le temps à Gray de monté seulement un mur de glace entre eux et la bête. Celui-ci ne résista pas au coup de poing de la bête, explosant en plusieurs éclats devant les deux garçons.

Gray était naturellement devant Natsu, serrant le chasseur de dragon dans ses bras en maintenant une de ses mains en partie gelait sur l'hémorragie, laissant l'autre tenir Natsu contre lui de manière protectrice. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son dos soit suffisant pour protéger son partenaire d'un nouveau coup. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus alors que les choses s'enchainaient trop rapidement pour pensée.

Mais le coup n'est pas venu.

La créature gémit, dérapant sur le seul alors qu'il était frappé sur le coté. Erza venait de le charger, de nouveau d'attaque avec Lucy et Taurus pour l'épaulé. Gray soupira de soulagement, mais ne lâcha pas un seul instant Natsu tant que le groupe n'était pas retourné au village, triomphant et offrant au chasseur de dragon d'avoir les soins qu'il méritait. Il se promettait de disputer l'autre mage plus tard pour son geste téméraire, profitant simplement pour le moment de l'avoir en bonne santé à coté de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA) est un petit discord d'écriture. On discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile ! Il n'attend que des auteurs et lecteurs francophones pour s'amusait d'avantage.
> 
> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager et si jamais vous souhaitez discuter de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques en commentaires ! Les auteurs aimes beaucoup les kudos et les commentaires, juste pour voir se que je réussit dans mes écrits ou les points que vous avez aimez !


End file.
